


Interrupted Bath

by setsumiyakami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bath Bomb, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Love Bites, Love marks, Nalu - Freeform, Porn with some plot, Pre-Relationship, Some mentions of Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: Lucy buys a bath bomb from travelling wizards on the way back from a mission. Upon returning to Magnolia all she wants to do is have a relaxing bath using it. However, a pink haired dragon slayer interrupts her bath time and the bath bomb works its magic by making their feelings intensify for each other.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Interrupted Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I haven’t written fan fiction in a while but I’m currently rewatching Fairy Tail again for like the 10th time? I really do love this series and the characters.  
> I’m hoping to get back into writing and fix up my other works as well.

Lucy walked into her apartment with a relieved sigh and dropped her bags onto the table. It was already so late, the sun was already setting and she had just arrived back from a week long mission with the rest of the team. It had been a tiring one, requiring them to use unmeasurable amounts of magic energy against a small dark guild they were forced to fight.

Arriving back home, Lucy’s body was beat and worn out. She dropped her backpack onto the table along with the other already discarded bags and flopped backwards onto the bed while still in full clothing which was the only outfit to not be torn to almost shreds during the battles. Her eyes flicked over to the table and she thought about how much clothes she would have to buy to replace what was damaged. The edge of a shimmering pink bag was sticking out of her luggage and caught her eye reminding her of the purchase she made on the way back home. 

The team had come upon a travelling group of wizard merchants who were selling items that most of them hadn’t seen before. Erza was captivated by the exotic armour sets, Gray admired the crystal lacrima sculptures that resembled finely made ice statues. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were enjoying the foods they had never even heard of before and buying treats for later. Although Lucy had her eye on the cart selling potions and other handy household concoctions. She examined the various items when she noticed the bath bomb shelf, a stack of pink coloured bath bombs called out to her. The sign in front of them stated they were meant for rest and relaxation. Lucy decided then and there that she needed one and bought it on the spot although the price was a little more than what she expected. The seller wrapped it and placed it into the bag along with a card that would have the instructions on it for the bath bomb as she was told.

Lucy snapped back from her memory then rolled off of her bed, grabbing the bag. She pulled the wrapped ball out, smelling the sweet smell that came with it.

“Might as well try it out, I could do with some relaxation. I feel like I was hit by a train.” She then noticed the card in the bottom of the bag. “Why would a bath bomb need instructions? I’m pretty sure I know how to use this.” She discarded the bag and card back onto the table and headed towards her destination.

Entering the bathroom Lucy closed the door behind her then turned the tub water on hot enough to allow steam to start building up as she started to strip her clothes off. Once the water was at the highest point before spilling over she turned it off and unwrapped the bath bomb dropping it into the steamy water. Immediately a pile of pink fizz formed where the ball went under water and the sweet smell intensified. Soon the whole tub turned into a vibrant pink colour with red streaks flowing throughout.

Lucy dipped one foot into the water to test the temperature then soon her whole body followed as she soaked down into the tub, her body instantly relaxing into the hot water. She breathed in deeply letting the scent wash over her. By this point even the steam raising in the air seemed to have turned into a light pink colour. Relaxing deeper into the water she thought that the colour reminded her of a certain someone whose hair also was a lovely pink colour. Someone who she had grown even closer to over this last mission as they were forced multiple times into small spaces and awkward situations.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard muffled noises coming from outside the bathroom door. Listening closely she figured it must have just been the wind from the window, but she hadn’t left any windows open did she?

Before she could move to investigate the bathroom door creaked open, she could barely make out a head of pink hair through the steam as a voice broke the silence.

“Lucyy? You here?” Natsu spoke as he pushed the door open more and walking into the room, “it smells so sweet in here.”

“Natsu! I’m taking a bath! Get out!” Lucy sunk her body deeper into the water trying to hide herself from him as he stepped farther into the room. Natsu closed the door behind him.

“Nah, y’know, I think a bath would really help my muscles relax.” He spoke as he started to unwrap his signature scarf from around his neck then folded it and placed it onto her counter. He worked on removing the rest of his clothing.

“N-natsu! You cant! It’s a bath, I’m naked in here.”

Natsu paused for a moment, giving Lucy a slightly confused look. 

“So? Ive seen you naked before? It’s just a bath what’s the big deal?”

Before Lucy could come up with a retort she felt the water rise as the pink haired male sunk into the other side of the tub. For some reason she felt as if the water temperature has risen and the sweet smell filling the room had gotten even more intense than before. She pulled her legs into herself while trying to avoid touching their legs together and sunk a bit deeper to ensure the more noticeable part of her body was under the pink water and out of sight. Facing each other she watched as he sunk deeper into the water until only his head was visible above it.

“Man, this bath is really nice Luce, what did you put in it this time? It smells...magical?” Natsu took a deep breath in, it was a sweeter smell than the other bath products Lucy usually used. He had gotten used to most of the scents of those ones by now but this one smelled like no other scent he had come across before.

“It’s the one I bought from those travelling merchants we met on the way home.” Lucy relaxed her body as she spoke, trying to focus on the casual conversation instead of his naked body so close to hers. ‘Since when did I become to aware of his body?’ she thought to herself.

“Oh yeah! Happy and me bought some super good treats from those guys. I think he went to go share some with Carla when I told him I was coming to your place.”

“You two were all over those food carts. Erza loved those armour sets they had with them even though some were a bit...uh...risky?” 

Lucy let out a small giggle after she spoke that turned into a squeak as she felt Natsu’s leg brush against her own and a strange feeling spread from the area where they made contact. She quickly pulled back her legs and moved to the side of the tub, starting to pull herself up from the water while covering her self.

“I, uh, I think I’m going to get out now before I’ve been in here too...eek!” Lucy spoke as she climbed out of the tub when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub as she landed into the water. Warmth embraced her and something even warmer was against her back. Soft but hard, warmer than the water. She leaned back enjoying the feeling and still processing what happened then noticed Natsu’s hand was wrapped around her wrist. Lucy stiffened, realizing she was now back fully sitting in the tub with her back against Natu’s chest and his legs on either side of her. One of his hands was still on her wrist while the other had made its way to her hip, holding her against him. All of her senses went into overdrive as she felt the warmth from his body washing over her. She wriggled to move away but both of his hands then moved to her hips holding her tighter to him, stilling her movements instantly.

“Sorry Luce, we both just got in and I...uh...I don’t want you to leave.” He spoke softly right next to Lucy’s ear while lowering his head so it was resting on her shoulder.

He was so close to her it sent electricity down her spine. Lucy shifted slightly so she could look at him better. Natsu lifted his head and their eyes met. She leaned forwards, her eyes drifting closed, and felt her lips ghosting over soft ones. Softer than she expected. Lucy pulled back, eyes wide and she tried to move away again but Natsu’s grasp on her hips held even tighter which didn’t let her move far. Instead, he pulled her back against him again with one hand now rising higher to wrap around her waist and his hand resting just underneath her breasts. Their faces mere inches apart from one another.

“So-sorry! I don’t know why I did that! I should really go.” Lucy spoke as she wriggled to free herself from his hold, now facing away from him again. Natsu pulled her tighter against him but this time she felt something different, something hard, press into her lower back.

“Ngh. It’s okay. Don’t leave. I want you to stay with me.” Natsu whispered. 

His hand raised to cup her cheek and moved her head so she was facing him once again. He leaned forward and kissed her. This time was deeper and Lucy could feel there was more meaning to this kiss. Their lips moved together slowly as his hands migrated to her back and Lucy shifted herself around so her front was pressed against his chest. Their kiss started to deepen, their lips moving faster now with a want for something they both felt awaken. Lucy let out a small gasp as Natsu moved one of his hands between their bodies and brushed it over her left breast before grabbing onto it. Her body arched into him and her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues swirled together and his hand worked the soft skin of her breast causing a moan from Lucy. She pulled back first from their heated kiss, almost gasping for air. Natsu rested his forehead against hers, panting and eyes half closed. 

“Wow Luce. I mean, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now but that was more incredible than I ever imagined.” He kissed her lips lightly. Lucy blushed harder at his words.

“You’ve been wanting to kiss me?” Curiosity crept into her voice and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

“Of course I have, Lucy. Are you...do you want to continue this? I want you to be into this one hundred percent.” He moved his head back from hers so he could watch her expression.

“Yes Natsu. Yes. I’m sure I want us to continue” She nodded her head, a look of determination and confidence filling her eyes.

“God, Lucy” He placed a small kiss against her lips. “You’re amazing” another kiss against her chin. “You’re a super strong wizard” A kiss against her jawline. “And, you’ve got me really fired up now.” He whispered into her ear while tipping her head backwards. Hearing the words he would always say before a powerful fight made bolts of electricity run though Lucy’s body. It was enthralling hearing him say it about her. 

Natsu took the opportunity to kiss down her neck. Stopping at the area above her collarbone to suck harder and giving a small nip which drew another gasp from the blonde he was holding. He stretched out his legs and helped to move her so she was now straddling his lap with her hands resting on his strong shoulders. He continued to kiss down until he reached what he wanted. With the new position Lucy’s breasts were above the water and the fire wizard loved them. He always knew they were big, hell he had seen her naked countless times before but now he was able to freely admire them and the best part was he could actually freely touch them. He took hold of them again and loved the soft feeling, nothing had ever felt so soft he thought to himself as he started squeezing. Her voluptuous breasts overflowed his hands and his admired the pink tinged skin against his own rougher hands.

He brought his mouth down to his target and licked across the pink bud of her left breast while his other hand worked on gently massaging her right one, occasionally pinching lightly. Lucy gasped when she felt his warm mouth make contact and his tongue started working on the sensitive area. Natsu smiled against her then let his teeth graze over her hardening nipple. The gasp changed to a low moan that escaped from Lucy’s mouth as she arched herself into him. Natsu smiled against her and sucked hard before releasing it from his mouth with a wet pop sound. He shifted so his mouth could capture her other breast. His hand massaged the rest of her breast that couldn’t fit into his mouth and he paid attention to her other nipple by lightly squeezing it and rotating his fingers around the sensitive area.

Lucy started to squirm against him. She tried to close her legs to give some extra pressure where heat was building up on her but all it did was tighten them around Natsu’s waist. That’s when she felt it again. He was hard, even harder than before she thought to herself, as she felt his full manhood pressed up against her lower stomach.

Natsu sucked hard onto her nipple and bit lightly causing Lucy to moan and arch herself into him again. Her body rubbing right where he was most sensitive causing Natsu to moan. Lucy loved the fact that her body just rubbing against him had caused Natsu to make those sounds. He detached his mouth from her body and moaned against her skin.

Taking the opportunity, Lucy grabbed Natsu’s face and pulled it up to her own. She kissed him with a fever passion and he took no time to at all to deepen the kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues moved together in sync. His hands moved down into the water and took hold of her hips, his thumbs dug into the soft flesh. Lucy decided to see what over sounds she could cause her partner to make and started to grind her hips into him.

“Shit Luce.” He moaned “You’re amazing, you don’t know what you do to me.” 

Lucy laughed and one hand trailed down onto his chiseled chest. The other moved to his shoulder as she admired the way his muscles gleamed with the water from the bath. She didn't know if it was water or sweat droplets glistening on him but she didn’t really care, either way he looked fantastic sitting beneath her, naked, and all hers to play with.

“Oh, I think I have an idea, Natsu.” Her hand moved tantalizing slow down into the water, following his muscle lines from chest to abs to thighs before letting her hand move to grasp the top of Natsu’s dick. He hissed and tried to buck up into her hold.

Lucy’s thumb rubbed across the top of it and Natsu leaned his head back against the wall. She moved her hand down his shaft and then back up, starting up a slow stroking rhythm. More moans fell from the dragon slayer’s lips while his head was leaned back exposing his neck. Lucy noticed how muscular even his neck looked and a strong vein could be seen on one side. She wondered how his skin tasted, he seemed to have really liked her neck earlier. Her mouth fell to his neck, she kissed it gently then let her tongue slip out to lick the area, the only thought that came to mind was he tasted like Natsu, no other way to describe it. She tried to copy what he did earlier to her neck and suckled on the area while still moving her hand. He leaned his head the other way, allowing her more access to suck harder then bite. A loud moan fell from Natsu’s lips from her harsh actions and his hands dug deep into her hips.

Lucy leaned back to admire the small red spot she left on his neck that would eventually turn into a bruise. Her eyes met his now darker, clouded ones and squealed at the seriousness and clouds of lust in them. Natsu pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked together.

“Lucy. I want you.” His tone was serious but it dripped with lust, his eyes seemed to scream when he wanted as they bore into hers.

“I..I want you, too.” If Lucy’s face could get any redder it would have exploded when she said those words to him, her best friend and mage partner.

“If it is okay with you? I want to continue. I don’t think I can stop myself if we do though.” Natsu’s grip on her hips released as she spoke.

“Yes. I want this to continue. I don’t want this to stop...I don’t want us to stop.”

That was all it took for Natsu to close the space between them and capture her mouth with his again. One of his hands moved to in between her legs and started to rub at her most sensitive areas. His finger brushed delicately over the bundle of nerves causing a shiver to run up her spine and she moaned into his mouth. He circled a finger around the small entrance then pushed in. After a moment he started to move it, massaging her insides before adding a second. Lucy pulled away from the kiss, spit hung between their mouths. The only noises she could make were gentle gasps and wanting moans. The water was moving around them and threatening to spill over and the pink steam still hung heavily around them in the air.

“I know we’re in the bath but I can feel you’re so wet down here, Lucy.” He pulled his fingers almost out before pushing back in and curving them inside of her, enjoying knowing how much their previous activities excited her.

“Sh-shut it, Na-AH-tsuuuu.” Lucy moaned his name and he felt his mind snap, instantly filled with nothing but want for her.

He slipped out his fingers then tugged her hips up with his hands. She knew what he wanted instantly and lifted herself up slightly so that Natsu was able to position himself at her entrance. She could feel as his tip rubbed up and down her folds before gently pushing into her. His hips moved up while Lucy lowered herself down. Natsu clenched his jaw and Lucy gasped as she felt how much she was being stretching around him. They grasped each other when she was sitting fully onto his lap. His arms tightly around her and hers around his shoulders while his length was now fully inside.

They stayed still for a moment, both taking in the exciting new feelings they were experiencing together. Lucy pulled back from their embrace and captured Natsu’s lips in a gentle kiss. She felt herself relax around him a bit and lifted herself up slowly before sliding back down again. Natsu moaned into Lucy’s mouth at her movements. She did it again, then again, setting up a slow rhythm.

Natsu’s fingers raked down Lucy’s back to her hips and she took it as a sign to go faster. Lucy lifted up then down and he raised his hips to meet hers when she came back down which caused loud moans from the both of them. They quickened the pace, their hips meeting faster and faster. The water of the bath was splashing and threatening to spill over onto the floor. Lucy broke from the kiss arched herself back away from him then clenched around Natsu. He watched her beautiful body and her pleasure filled face with red cheeks.

“Na-Natsuu! Fuck. It feels...so...so good.” Lucy moaned while he pounded into her. Another switch flipped in Natsu, hearing her swear like that was rewarding, she never swore unless her feelings were intense, so he must be doing it right.

“Lucy, you feel so good. You’re amazing.” He quickened the pace and one of his hands snuck to her front. It found her swollen bundle of nerves and started to rub it following the pace he set as pounded into it. Water started to spill over the sides of the tub but the sound of it hitting the floor was muted by the sounds of pleasure the two were making.

“YES! There! Natsu...it feels...so good.” Lucy clenched down hard onto him. Her movements stilled and her nails dug into Natsu’s shoulder and upper back as she hugged onto him.

She was convulsing around him, trying to milk everything from him and Natsu moaned out Lucy’s name while he bucked up hard into her. He felt himself shoot inside of her, the sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was pure bliss feeling her become even wetter as their fluids mixed together. Lucy’s hands released their hard hold and he let go of her hips he was unknowingly squeezing just as hard.

Their eyes met and so did their mouths. It was a soft kiss, sweet, gentle, full of their feelings for one another. Their mouths left each other as they rested their foreheads together again.

“That was...that was unexpected but good. Very good.” Lucy whispered to him. Her eyes were filling with tiredness instead of the lust from before.

“That was amazing but we should get out now.” Natsu pulled himself out of her warmth and the bath water flowed around his softening length. Their fluids now mixing into the pink water.

“I don’t think I can move to get out by myself.” She tried to prove her point but all Lucy managed to do was fall back against Natsu as she tried to climb out.

“I guess I’ll have to carry you then.” Natsu unplugged the tub with his foot as he spoke. He shifted their positions and stood. The strong sweet smell from the bath bomb disappeared down the drain with the pink water and he felt tiredness take over him. 

Natsu carried Lucy out of the tub in bridal style and managed to get the bathroom door open. Her eyes were half closed and a permanent blush covered her beautiful body. Natsu carried her to the bed and placed her among the pink blankets and pillows. He stepped back to admire her naked body in the moonlight that flittered in through the open window, it was like she was glowing. Lucy really was beautiful, he had feelings for her for a while but could never act on them. Before tonight he couldn’t even confess to her yet they had just went all the way, he could hardly believe what had just happened.

A glittering pink colour caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Natsu looked over her table and noticed the pink bag that smelled strongly like the bath water and saw a red piece of paper sticking out of it. He reached for it and read the large fancy letters lining the top. ‘Aphrodisiac Bath Bomb. Guaranteed to Ignite Your Feelings ”. Setting the card down he made a mental note to ask Lucy was the word aphrodisiac meant in the morning. Lucy rustled while getting under the blanket on the bed which snapped his attention back to her.

“Hm? Natsu? You’re tired too, just sleep here.” She shuffled over and raised the blanket so there was ample room for the dragon slayer to lay next to her. Instantly, he climbed into the bed and snuggled in next to her under the blankets letting her relax back into him.

“Lucy?” He sat up a little.

“Hmm?” She turned her head slightly to look at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Natsu” She turned her head more and he captured her lips again.

It was a short slow love filled kiss before they both laid back down. Natsu’s arm draped over her waist and they snuggled into a spooning position. Sleep over took them as they cuddled together under the pink blankets both content and tired from what had happened.

* * *

The next morning Natsu and Lucy both arrived later to the guild than they normally got there at. They had spent the morning together of course and things had gotten rather intimate again causing them to be late.

As the pair walked into the guild though they weren’t prepared for the stares and giggles some members gave them as they passed. Lucy looked at Natsu questionably but he just shrugged. They both had a few bruises around their necks and collarbones and scratches in certain places but they surely weren't that noticeable. They found their friends at a table and joined them. Erza started blushing lightly and Gray chuckled. 

“So, how was your night?” Gray laughed and Erza’s blush deepened as his question. 

“Wh-what?” Lucy stammered as Happy flew over from Wendy and Carla.

“They loooovvee each other!” He circled the pair before landing onto the table.

“Happy?! How do you-?” Natsu reached for his blue exceed who avoided his grasp.

“You weren’t home this morning Natsu so I went to Lucy’s to find you. I saw you two sleeping together...naked.” Happy’s paw covered his mouth while laughing. Erza squeaked at his words. Happy’s wings spread and he jumped into the air avoiding Lucy’s swing.

“You don’t tell everyone about it, stupid cat!” Lucy jumped up and chased after Happy through the guild doors. Natsu followed her to make sure Lucy’s punishment wasn’t too harsh once Happy was caught. Everyone watched them leave and laughter erupted.

“Well, at least flame brain finally made a move on her.” Gray shook his head at his team mates antics as Lucy’s yelling got farther away.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!
> 
> I hope everyone who read this enjoyed! Let me know!


End file.
